


Drag To Die For

by StormieLikeWeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Crime, Death, Drag Queens, Drama, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Murder, Murder Mystery, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather
Summary: When Sesshomaru's friend dies, he will do what it takes to make sure that justice is served. Even if it means he has to enter the drag scene to do it. For SessKag Week 2020 Day 1 - Complete
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Collection of SessKag Stories, SessKag Week 2020, SessKag stories that are already finished





	Drag To Die For

“I will not tell you again, Kagura. I am not interested in hanging out.” He scratched the stubble that had already begun to grow on the side of his face. 

“C’mon Sesshomaru, it’s just a drink.” She hung off the door frame, sheer red dressing gown hanging loosely off her cinched torso. “It’s too depressing to drink alone.” She added with a pout, “We are friends, right?”

Throwing his suit jacket over his arm, Sesshomaru huffed, “Indeed.” 

The small apartment felt cold with a draft coming in from the night lit balcony. Kagura gracefully kneeled down, tucking her legs underneath as she threw back the contents of whatever it was she was drinking that day. 

“You drink on the regular, however tonight seems special.” Sesshomaru murmured after his third beer. “What happened?” 

Kagura shrugged one lean broad shoulder, “A friend died.” She laughed a hollow sound, “Mmurdered. No onnne caresss when a drag queen diiies, essspec-ially not in draag!” She didn’t say any more after that, and he didn’t ask. 

Kagura passed out on her very red very fluffy couch. 

Sesshomaru took the bottle from her hand and sat it on the counter beside a matchstick box. 

He let himself out, only to discover her body on the pavement outside the complex at four A.M. the next morning.

The detective sauntered up to him in an outfit identical to his own. White button down, black blazer, matching pants and shoes. Business. Her black hair twisted into a tight bun. Kagura would have called her gorgeous and  _ hated _ her for the natural curl of her eyelashes and bright blue eyes. “So, you are who found the victim?” And possibly her voice as well. 

“Yes.” He’d told two other officers that morning the same thing. “I found her at 4:02 A.M.”

She flipped a little green notebook open and scribbled in it. “Are you familiar with the victim?” 

“We are...were friends.” 

  
  


Her blue eyes peered at him for a moment, “I’m sorry for your loss.” He wasn’t sure what she was hoping to find in his expression. The seconds passed and she scribbled in her notebook again before moving on. “Had you spent time with her recently? Noticed anything strange?”

“We drank together last night.”

“Last night?”

  
  


“Yes.” He clenched his fist at his side, tired of repeating it. “Kagura was upset, said a friend of hers had been murdered. We drank, she passed out, I left.”

“And what time was that?”

“Around midnight.”

She glanced up again, looking at him. Fly away bangs waved in the small breeze. “Is there anything else you think may be relevant to the case?”

As he shook his head, he spotted Kagura’s hand peeking out from under the sheet that they had covered her with. Her voice resounded in his head,  _ “No one cares when a Drag Queen dies...” _

Watching a clearly rookie detective walk around the crime scene with her notebook, he knew why they had put someone inexperienced on the case. 

* * *

Scanning her notes for the thousandth time, Kagome uncrossed her legs and pushed up off the floor. A crescent around her laid crime scene photos, piles of notes, and a complete medical history of the victim, Kagura Ito.

Buyo, her fat cat, whined beside his food bowl. She ran her hand over her face. “Oh, fine. A second dinner for you if it will get you to stop whining. You know I can’t think with you whining, Buyo.” 

He sat on his haunches, eying her as she did his bidding. An enabler.

“The vet is going to yell at me again.” She yawned as she grabbed a water and went back to looking at the large file. 

It didn’t take long for Buyo to scarf down the kitty kibble and strut around the living room. He circled. Once, twice, three times before plopping down a little too close to her open water bottle. 

“Shit! Noooo!” She scrambled to save the photos. 

Shoving half her pile to the left, she began dabbing the pictures with that morning's towel. 

Her blue eyes zeroed in on the kitchen photos. There was something there, she could feel it. Buzzing. 

Brain running a mile a minute, she started shoving her sweater back on. Her shoes. She grabbed her car keys and started out the door. 

* * *

The electricity had already been shut off in the apartment. Kagome flicked on her flashlight and immediately threw it, “Who the hell are you!?” It landed on the red furry sofa, blaring light in her eyes instead on the intruder’s.

The large figure stood up revealing long silver hair. She recognized him instantly. The friend of the victim. The man that had found her body. “Real professional.” He bit out. He had a bag with him, but he held up his wallet, “Lost it while here last night.”

The way her eyes narrowed and her stance changed, he knew he’d become a key figure in her mind. 

All the more reason to find the killer of his friend.

“What’s in the bag?” 

He held it open.

_ Empty. _

Kagome pointed her chin toward the wall, "Turn around."

Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth, “You can’t be serious.” 

One brow rose, “What? Do you really think it’s unusual for a detective to be concerned when a possible suspect enters a crime scene? I could arrest you right now.” The energy in the room changed and she watched him shake his head before doing as she asked. “Hands on the wall.”

His palms slapped against the floral wallpaper. Fingers bent. 

He stiffened as her hands began to pat him down. 

The warmth of his back seeped through her sweater as she reached around his front.  _ Damn did he smell good. _ She stepped back, letting him go before moving down his legs.  _ Gah, so unprofessional.  _ “Just go, don’t come back in here.” She sucked in a breath through her teeth and bit her lip. 

As he stepped into the threshold, his gaze gleamed yellow over his shoulder, “I hope you’re putting your full effort into this case.”

“Would I be here at three A.M. if I wasn’t?” She snapped, not liking her ethics called into question.

The heavy air became lighter. “Hn.”

Swallowing her anger, she watched him go. To be fair, she knew she shouldn’t have gotten the case. A rookie, she should have been with an experienced partner. It didn’t salve the uncomfortable feeling that the man didn’t trust her to find the murderer though. 

_ I’ve got this. _

* * *

“One thing about Kagura was that she always came prepared. Everyone else would be in the back scrambling our eggs with duct tape and she’d be tucked and ready to go from the start, before the affirmation surgery anyway, She-” The man dabbed at his big eyes. Black murky tears streamed down his face, dripping off his large chin. “She’d say, Tsubaka! Get that snake underwraps!” His laugh came out strangled. It was a sound Kagome had heard many times in taped interviews from class, however this was the first time she heard it in real life.

Her stomach clenched. Sweat beaded her forehead beneath the dressing room lights. 

Tsubaka’s gaze met the mirror and he shrieked, “Dear Lord, she’d read me from here to Las Vegas if she saw me ruining my makeup like this! Shoo! Shoo!” Her long nails waved the upstart detective away and she picked up a spider logo matchbook and a cigarette.

“But I have more ques-!” Kagome stumbled, knocked down by a fake foam butt, “Kyaa!” 

“No need to shout, Dear!” The man was gruff and not yet shaven. His darkly shadowed face picked up the lighting, and his smile dazzled. Charm on, he reached out with a hand, and helped her to her feet. “Sorry, these big bottoms can get out of hand sometimes!” He giggled.

Kagome couldn’t help but grin right back. 

His chin tilted, “You must be that little detective interviewing about our lost Kagura...” 

“I am.” She nodded. Both their smiles fell into a serious line. “Did you know her well?” 

“Not really.” He sighed. “A lot of the girls want to keep their real identities hidden. Drag can be dangerous when you are discovered by a hate group. Kagura kept her true self hidden well.” He sighed, “Of course we loved our sister, but none of us know her real name. We only knew her as Kagura Wind.”

Kagome bit her lip, nodding as she scribbled the information down on her notepad. “Do you remember the last time you saw her, was she acting strange at all?”

He shook his head, “No. In fact she acted the same as always. Campy as all get out! Let’s see...” He tapped his long nail on his bottom lip, “That would have been last Friday. She wore the most gorgeous red sequin dress. It went all the way to the floor and sparkled like you would not even believe beneath those stage lights, Honey!” 

He slapped the shoulder of a white haired guy. His feminine features could have passed him off as a girl without any makeup at all. “Hey, Kanna! You remember that dress!”

“Yes.” The smaller man paused, his voice monotone, “It was nearly the same dress the other one wore.”

“Oh God, you’re right...poor Onthi Wind.”

Kagome glanced up from her notepad, “Who is Onthi Wind?”

“Kagura’s drag daughter. She landed a gig with the Spider Troupe last year, heard she was making bank.”

“Something must’ve been going wrong because she threw herself from her balcony.” Tsubaka piped in, her makeup now perfect once again. 

Something stirred in Kagome’s gut, “She committed suicide?”

The drag queen with the exposed foam curves, made it known, “Kagura didn’t believe it was a suicide.”

“Well, who would?!” Tsubaka shook her head, “It was her drag daughter for heaven’s sake! No one wants to believe that their loved one hurt so bad inside and couldn’t come to them for help. It’s enough to drive a drag mother to do the same.”

“You think Kagura would have killed herself over the death of her drag daughter?” Kagome questioned, even if she knew differently there was no way she could tell them. 

“Wouldn’t you?” Tsubaka arched her hidden brow before stalking off. 

The other drag queen sighed, “I don’t believe it. Kagura was full of life. She’d just gotten her last surgery done and won a grant to cover the cost of her hormone injections for the next five years. She was finally getting to live her life as her true self. Even if Onthi killed herself, I don’t believe Kagura would follow after her. 

Two gorgeous queens that had been standing on the sidelines came in to wrap their arms around their sister. Pushing aside feather boas and careful of their stage ready faces. 

Kagome pressed her lips together, realizing the interview had met its end. “Thank you for your time.” She pushed the curtain aside and spotted someone she didn’t expect to see. “The neighbor.”

He had on a white sequin dress and a full face of simple beauty makeup, but it was clear, Sesshomaru Taisho had a secret life. Had Kagura discovered his secret and he murdered her out of retaliation?

She turned back around, “Can anyone tell me about this person?”

“Who?” One of the queens left their friend’s side and peered out the curtain. His feathered sleeve tickled her nose. “Oh that girl, a new fish. Never seen em before.”

“Interesting.” She made a note. The neighbor was looking more and more suspicious every day. 

  
  


* * *

_ Great. _ Sesshomaru didn’t bother holding in a glare as the rookie detective walked up to him. Her lips were glossy today, and her eyes were a darker shade of blue without the sunlight brightening them. 

“What a surprise to see you here, Mr.Ta-”

His glare deepened and he cut her off, “Princess Pickles.”

Both her brows went up at once. The solid hunk of a man towered over her. “Princess... Pickles?” Why did that sound familiar?

“My stage name.” He held up his hand and motioned toward the dressing room, “If you don’t mind, I have to finish getting ready.”

“Of course, wouldn’t want to keep you.” She pressed her lips together. There was something going on with that guy, she could feel it in her gut. 

  
  


* * *

Kagome stayed for the show.

The music faded and the announcer boomed over the cheers of the small crowd, "And for our last amature night performer, gird your loins for, Princess Pickles!"

The air buzzed with the energy of the audience. Kagome couldn't help but be excited for the show. Mr.Taisho was a hunk out of drag, seeing him in drag was a trip. Suspect or not. 

He entered from the left to the tune of  _ Cover Girl _ , and she gasped.  _ Holy Shit. _

Lengths of silver curls trailed the floor. He'd thrown on a sheer red robe over his sparkly white dress and it flew out behind him. Blood red wings. His hands were on his hips and he lip synced perfectly on point as he posed for the fake cameras. Choreography flawless.

  
  


* * *

Seething mad, Kagome clenched her jaw and shook her head, "I refuse to let it go. She was a person, with people who loved her. Don't tell me something else takes precedence. This case is my top priority!"

"Look, Detective Higurashi, of course the case needs worked, but right now we have more important cases an-"

Kagome thew the file on the desk, "Like hell there is! You don't get to decide whose life is more important than the next!"

_ That fucking smirk. _

"Careful, you know who your boss is don't you?" He nudged the file in her direction, "Take the new case."

"You know who my father is, don't you?" She snapped and immediately hated having to use the Chairman dad card. Everyone expected it. Thought she got the job because of it. In reality, Chairman Higurashi wasn't even related to her. 

"Fine." He scowled, "You can waste three more days on this shit, and then you're moving on." 

Her face was red with anger as she slammed the office door shut. They’d have to pry the case from her cold dead hands before she’d give it up. 

She was onto something. She had clues. A possible suspect. 

_ Speaking of... _

After running into Princess Pickles a number of times, Kagome shouldn’t have been surprised when she saw him in the station's lobby.

Princess Pickles...Sesshomaru Taisho out of drag, and currently he was indeed out of drag in a black suit with a black tie. Stubble lined his jaw and dark half moons under his eyes told her he'd been getting little sleep. 

His determined amber eyes stared right into her own from across the large room.

"What are you doing here, Mr.Taisho?"

He didn't answer, too busy glaring at something behind her.

"Mr.Taisho?" She looked back and noticed the asshole had left his office.

"You are going to be taken off the case?" His low voice sent chills down her spine. If looks could kill her boss would have melted on the spot.

"I won't let that happen." 

From his mannerisms, she'd never have pegged him for a drag queen. The way he looked at her made her wish he wasn't a suspect, and actually interested in women. 

He came close enough for her to smell his cologne. The scent far from what a typical female impersonator would wear. _Get a grip girl. He's gay. He could be our killer._ _Damn does he smell good._

"You are too good for this agency." Through gritted teeth, he told her, "I wanted to make sure the office is aware, Tsubaka is now missing."

"What?" Her mind steam rolled his compliment and went straight to the point, "I just spoke to her last weekend. What do you mean she's missing?"

"His real name is Haru Honda. I need to confirm a few things, but come by tomorrow and I may have more information for your case." Infuriated, anger radiated off him in waves. His posture stiff and his burning stare remain on her bigoted boss. 

It begged the question. If he were the killer, why would he do this? Attention? Thrill? 

"What are you trying to figure out?" 

"What do you think?" He snapped. 

As soon as he left, she dialed missing persons and pulled out her notebook. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Haru Honda lived a quiet life outside of the drag scene. He had no family and no pets. 

There was nothing to tie him to either Kagura or her drag daughter Onthi. 

Staring back at the white board in her office, colored strings running through various connections and possibilities. She pulled her fingers through her hair and held the back of her head. 

_ What am I missing? _

There was something. Some piece of the puzzle.

_ Job, maybe? _

Running through her notes, she found the number for Tsubaka's agent. 

Dialing out, she got the secretary. 

_ Tough luck. _

"Could you tell me what Haru Honda's bookings were for the last month?"

"I'm sorry, only Mr.Matsuri has access to the files."

"Well...could you transfer me to him then?"  _ Honestly, did she have to ask? _

"I'm sorry, Mr.Matsuri is away at the moment, but since you're a detective, right? If you can give me your work email I will ask him to email you the information."

_ Better than nothing! _ She'd be checking her email like crazy until it came in. 

  
  


* * *

Kagome met Sesshomaru where he'd asked, but he didn't look pleased to see her.

He pulled her into the empty dressing room by her forearm.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, not sure if she would be getting information or being led to her death.

Sesshomaru pushed her back against the mirror. Hot lights a halo around her head. Make up strewn to the floor. He had only done his eyes. A pink flare of eye shadow. 

The air was thick between them. Her nails dug into his forearms as he held her firmly in place by her waist. 

Ends of silver hair tickled her hands, her arms, the strands teased her shoulders and the sides of her face. She had to tilt her head back to keep looking into his intense amber eyes. The eyes of a possible killer. And yet as he held her there, staring into the deepest parts of her soul, his hot breath stirred a thrill inside her. 

“Detective Higurashi,” his firm lips ghosted over her ear.

She turned her head, accidentally causing their noses to brush, “Are you going to confess?” Jaw set, her hard gaze fixed. Even if he made her blush, she wasn’t giving up. 

His thumb caught her chin, a thick white paint smeared over her cheek. He smelled of powder and cream, and too much hairspray. In anger or perhaps desperation, his chest heaved, pressing against her breasts. His eyes slipped down to her lips, and she swallowed hard. 

She shouldn’t have let him get so close. If she died this way, her mother would die of shame. 

Trying to push him back, he held fast. His mouth parted against her own. He pushed something hard and metallic tasting between her lips. Her nails bit into his arms.

He pulled away just in time for two chatting drag queens to walk in through the velvet curtain.

From over his shoulder, he narrowed his determined eyes, “I did not kill Kagura.”

“Honey, you okay?” One of the drag queens pressed a hand to her shoulder, “You’re trembling doll. Did the new girl do something?”

She shook her head and pressed the small thing against the inside of her cheek, “No. I'm fine.” Running her hands over her messed hair, she tucked under their sparkling pink sleeve and rushed out of the room. 

Nerves buzzing, Kagome didn’t stop until she made it to her car. Ass planted onto the worn leather seat, door closed, she pulled the thing from her mouth and sucked in a breath. 

A metal capsule rolled over her palm. She should have brought it into the office. She should have had the lab techs look at it, but it’d  _ take ages.  _ They didn’t have days worth of time. 

Unable to resist, she pulled the two pieces apart and stared down at the rolled up paper as it fell off her lap and onto the floor below. Reaching down, she didn’t notice the severe eyes peering at her from just outside the car. 

The person walked away just as she sat back up, unrolling the paper. 

_ “I didn’t kill Kagura, but I think I know who did.” _

“Holy shit.” 

* * *

She’d gotten to his apartment complex in the middle of the night so as not to disturb anyone. It could have been a trap. She should have told her boss what she was up to. 

Listening to his bigotry though, he was the last person she could trust to let her solve the case.

Sesshomaru answered the door in his business clothes. She felt parched as he took the top of his tie and began to loosen it. "Took you long enough."

"Well, do you blame me? There are a lot of factors to consider." She stepped inside and held in her surprise _. The apartment was clean and streamlined with mute colors. Nothing like the glitzy world of a drag queen. _

The door closed and she spun to look back at the man who could easily make her his prey. "Of course not."

"Okay." She held her notebook with both hands, "well, what did you find out."

"This." He flicked a matchbook at her. 

_ Spider. _ She turned it over in her hand, “This looks familiar."

"It should, you've seen it before." He began pouring bourbon over ice, "Care for a glass?"

_ She shouldn't.  _ "Sure."  _ One glass won't hurt. _ She examined the ivory packaging and the large red spider on the front. No words, just the big black spider. 

He handed her a glass and she moved to sit on the floor. 

"You can sit on the couch."

"Hmnm," She shook her head and swallowed, "I do my best thinking on the floor." As soon as her butt hit the carpet, an image flashed through her mind. "Tsubaka had one of these."

"She did." He nodded, sitting on the cream colored sofa. His leg brushed her shoulder. "Kagura did as well."

"Hey," She looked up at him, gut screaming to trust him, "Didn't Kagura's drag daughter join some spider group?"

"Spider Troupe." He took the matchbook back with his index and middle finger, "I managed to get an audition with the manager."

"Oh?"  _ Isn't that dangerous... _

His eyes still held the same tired look. He sat with one leg crossed over the other. A hand over his knee while the other continuously brought the glass to his lips. He stared at the melting ice cubes.

He looked more like a person in mourning than a murderer. 

"Assuming you aren't the killer." He flashed a glare her way but didn't interrupt. "Isn't that a bit too dangerous?"

He gave a half shrug, "Once I catch the scent of the bastard responsible, I'll kill him."

Neither blinked. The seriousness of his tone barely bothered her. "You can't do that. Vigilantes go to prison Mr.Taisho. If you want to get justice for your fellow drag queen, don't do so by landing yourself behind bars."

Ice clinked in his glass as he downed the rest, "People like me don't go to prison," and the illusion faded away.

Deep pink stripes slashed across his cheeks. A crescent moon appeared on the center of his forehead. He grinned and she noticed the sharper points of his incisors. His fingernails were sharp claws.

His eyes narrowed when he didn't get the shocked reaction he'd been hoping for.

She downed the rest of her glass as well, "Did you intend to frighten me, Mr.Taisho?" 

"Hn." It was time for more drink. He made his way toward the kitchen island at the other end of the room, only pausing once as a familiar energy swept over him and mingled with his own inside the barrier of his apartment. "You are a Miko then?"

"All my life."

"You knew what I am?" 

A soft laugh left her lips, "It's hard to miss when you're upset."  _ Call it a temper tantrum.  _ "Does it even matter?" His energy rippled against hers in waves now that he’d completely let it loose. 

He paused mid pour, "Have you realized, the murderer is also a youkai."

She tilted her glass, nodding, "Unfortunately. Remember, there are prisons for youkai as well."

"Not this kind." He growled under his breath. She wasn't sure if he was referring to the murderer or himself.

She started toward the door, her purse on her shoulder. It had been a short but fruitful visit. "When is your audition?"

"Friday, why?"

"I'll be here early."

Shaking his head, he declared, "You can't come with me. It's far too dangerous."

She laughed, "I doubt it." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"You can't go looking like that!" Kagome slapped her hand over her face and groaned, "How did you even get this far? You seriously have lipstick on your cheeks! A big drag company, troupe, whatever isn't going to take a look at a novice...how did you get this audition anyway?"

Sesshomaru blinked back at her. No one had ever dared to speak to him in such a way.

“Well?” She pinched the bridge of her nose, looked down at her feet and sighed. Waving her hand, she gently shook her head, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll have to fix you.”

“Fix me?” His brows rose, “I believe my sense of style is superior.” 

“Oh yeah, Mr.I-use-lipliner-on-my-eyelids?” She put her hands on her hips, “Just because I wear a suit while working doesn’t mean I don’t have a sense of style.”

_ She did look cute in the sweater...but drag queens don’t look like the girl next door.  _ “Here.” He pulled out a postcard that Kagura had sent while on one of her tours. 

“Paris is fun, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Just replicate it.” He crossed his arms and sat on the chair with his legs apart. 

“Wow.” Her eyes widened and she blinked at his position, “I had no idea gay guys manspread.”

_ Gay? Manspread?  _ “I am not.”

“You definitely are.” She kicked both his feet.

"How else will you get close enough to do my makeup?" He captured her wrist and pulled her in.

_ Woah.  _ Her hands met his chest and the thunder of his heart beat against her palm.

"I'm not gay, Detective Higurashi."

"Oh. OH!" Her face flushed red and she stepped back, "Don't accost me to prove a point."  _ Even if his touch felt amazing. He's a suspect. _

"Hn." Using his chin, he motioned to the makeup bag, "Do your worst."

Looking over the photo once more, she squinted and bit her lip.  _ Don't screw this up. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


So they'd screwed up a bit, but not on the makeup!

All three of the Spider Troupe gang interviewing Sesshomaru raised brows at his velure white dress with magenta tiger stripe print. 

The tall man with blood red eyes snapped his fingers right in Sesshomaru’s face, “We don’t take just anyone, Hunty!”

_ Ouch. _ She watched from around the corner as Sesshomaru stalked toward her. His energy rippled off him in frustrated waves.  _ He's more upset than someone just getting rejected for a job they don't actually want. _

As they left, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's striped sleeve, "What's wrong?"

"It's not him." He pressed his lips together, "He's who I suspected, but the signature of his energy is wrong. He did not kill Kagura."

"Sesshomaru," Taking liberties, she linked their arms, "This is what detective work is about. We will figure this out."

"No doubts about my innocence now?"

She nudged his shoulder while rolling her eyes, "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

They arrived to find a note taped to the door, "Rin is inside. Couldn't wait."

Sesshomaru growled, suddenly going through his purse.

"Mr.Taisho, can I help? What do you need?" 

He moved his hand around some more, jostling the contents, "How in the hell do you ever find anything in one of these?"

"Sesshomaru." Her steady hand met his forearm, "Chill. What are you looking for?" 

"Makeup remover wipes. A dress is no big deal, but I don't want to scare Rin with this terrible job you've done on my face."

_ It was  _ **_not_ ** _ terrible! _ Kagome bit her tongue. "Here, allow me." She took his purse from his hand and felt around for the package. Pulling it out immediately. "What do you say?" She grinned.

"Hn. Thank you." He moved to grab the container. 

"Let me." She already started opening it. "Stand here."

"You're a strange woman." He muttered, looking back at her as she took his chin.

"You're a strange man. Now hold still." 

Slowly, the wipes revealed his handsome face. She stood so close. Her breaths came out in little caresses over his skin.

"There." He could feel her whisper on his lips. Blue eyes peered up at him.  _ She's blushing.  _ "Are you going to let me go?"

_ Oh. _ When had he begun to hold her against him?  _ Kiss her. _ He moved his hands over her back, staring at her lips. Pink. Probably soft.  _ Taste her. _

Underbreath down the hall, he heard, "Ugh, fucking dykes."

Suddenly her head turned and she yelled, "What are you staring at asshole? Go back to your homophobe cave, shut the damn door, and educate yourself!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Apparently I make a convincing woman even without the makeup." 

"You do."  _ It wouldn’t matter either way.  _ She laughed as she stepped back. His hands slipped away, but the warmth remained. "I need to throw all of these away, if you don't mind me coming inside." She also wanted to get a view of whoever Rin happened to be. 

Catching sight of the overflowing pile of hot pink and glitter covered cloths in her hand, he almost laughed. He hadn't noticed it had taken so many. His attention had been on other things.

He opened the door and a blur ran to him, "Uncle Sesshomaru!" Little arms captured his waist, and his eyes turned fond. His large hand rested atop her head. Side ponytail bobbed, and a big toothy grin flashed his way, "You got home so fast this time!"

_ Oh my...so cute.  _ Kagome watched their interactions as her heart melted _. What is he, like the entire package? He’s probably the real murderer. There’s got to be something wrong with him. _

"Hurry! Princess Pickles is on!" Rin pulled his hand and Kagome covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the slight blush tinting Sesshomaru's cheeks. He'd named himself after a children's TV show.

* * *

Sitting in the living room amidst a pile of board games, Sesshomaru stroked the sleeping girl's head. "She's a neighbor's daughter. They work odd hours and she's been staying with me from time to time for years now."

_ He just keeps getting better _ . Kagome felt lofty and her rose colored glasses were on, but at least hopefully accurate.  _ He’s amazing.  _ "You don't have to explain anything to me." 

"I want to." He looked into her eyes and grinned the sexiest grin she’d ever laid eyes on, "It might seem strange for me to have a spare room full of little girl's things. So I'd like to make it clear that Rin has a home here whenever she needs. Just in case we get serious and you want answers or wouldn't be comfortable with that sort of arrangement."

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you? You're a suspect in my investigation, not my boyfriend." She whispered. 

His eyes grew a shade darker and her heart beat a little faster, “Perhaps our relationship will change after you solve the case.”

_ Perhaps... _

Unsure what to say, she focused on not grinning like an idiot back at him. 

Rin began to fuss with the uncomfortable spot on the floor.

"I better go. Text me if anything else comes up. I left my number on the counter."

"Is your number only for if something comes up"

_ He's killing me. _ "It is until I solve this case." She paused as she settled the strap of her purse over her arm. "And FYI, I'm on board for all of it."

* * *

Instead of driving home, she slipped into Kagura’s apartment, opened up the curtains to the moon light and looked around. Everything held an air of opulence. Feathers and rhinestones, pearls and sequins, all kinds of fur. Kagome ran her fingers lightly over a boa that hung over the corner of a red glitter painted shelf. 

Photos were everywhere. Most were of Kagura by herself in various campy poses. Kagome held back a laugh.  _ That’s hilarious. _

A picture of a little boy caught her gaze and she picked it up off the stand. He grinned in oversized heels and a pretty pink dress, a crown atop his head.  _ How can I help you? _

She sat the photo back, noticing one tucked deeper onto the shelf. The only group photo.  _ Interesting.  _

Kagura and Tsubaka stood together with two others. She recognized Onthi from the missing persons file, but the man holding a giant pair of golden ribbon cutting scissors... She squinted, leaning closer, he looked familiar. 

_ “We don’t take just anyone, Hunty!” _

Her breaths came faster. Fingers trembled as she took the backing off the frame. Either she’d now know the face of the next victim, or her most probable suspect.

“Tsubaka, Kagura, Onthi, Naraku 1985.” She blew out a breath so hard her bangs flew up. Her phone vibrated and she dropped the picture. “Shit.” She snatched it off the ground and stared at her phone. The email she’d been waiting for! “Ha! Yes!” 

Skipping the email, she tapped the linked file. Her eyes scanned the attached pdf. No bookings linked Tsubaka to the Spider Troupe. “Damn.”  _ I was sure there’d be something.  _

She looked back at the email and noticed a calendar had been pasted in. 

“Hope this helps, I’ve included Tsubaka’s schedule for the week.”

_ Heck yes!  _

One block stood out more than the others. Tsubaka had a meeting scheduled with Naraku just an hour earlier. Dread filled her.  _ Oh no. _

The phone began to ring. She forgot to check and see if it was her boss before answering, “Detective Higurashi.”

“You’ve got another body.”  _ Worse than being taken off the case. _

Her hands were trembling again, “Whose?”

“Nightclub owner, goes by Nara-” 

She saw a reflection in the mirror and dropped her phone. The world slowed and everything happened at one. Unbelievably strong arms came around her, shoving her against the wall as hands fought to cover her mouth. She bit their hand, the metallic taste of blood coated her tongue. 

“Ugh! Bitch!” The familiar voice brought everything home. 

“You’re! The! Bitch!” Kagome emphasized each word with an elbow to the gut of the man behind her. 

Like a train, he rammed her against the shelf, knocking pictures to the floor, glass shattering. 

Kagome gasped for air as her neck went back. The bastard had a fist full of her hair. He slammed her face against the fuzzy sofa. 

"Die bitch!" He spit as he seethed.

She clawed at his arms. Reiki bled through her fingers and he cried out, letting her go. 

Taking the chance, she scrambled away. 

Clutching her painful ribs, Kagome stared back at the only person from the photo left alive. 

"Tsubaka...How could you?" She rasped over a raw throat.

The tall man with hollow eyes looked vastly different than his drag persona. He snapped his sharp teeth, "They had it coming."

Though a youkai, he had no where near the power she had been prepared to face. With a moment to breath, the red furry couch between them, she let her power build up just below the surface of her skin. The tips of her fingers hummed with it.  _ Keep him talking. _ "That doesn't explain anything."

"What explanation do I owe you?!" He spat, but kept on anyway, "They had it so easy. First Naraku was handed a nightclub. Then Onthi got the leading act with his troupe! Simply because she knew him. I could only take so much!"

"Don't you think she worked hard for that?" Kagome wiggled her fingers at her sides. 

Like two predators going head to head, they avoided each other, sized one another up. Stalking on either side of the couch.

"Ha! Worked hard alright! If you call blowing hard! Kagura figured it out though, the cunning Bitch, couldn't have that. And Naraku, well, we knew he should've been first anyway."

The door flew open just as Kagome launched her attack. Sesshomaru slammed into Tsubaka.  _ Dammit. _ Blasts of reiki lit the apartment. Pink flames.

She could hear someone screaming.

"Detective Higurashi!" 

_ Sesshomaru. _

Sesshomaru had Tsubaka's arms behind his back. His teeth gnashed from side to side. "That was dangerous, Sesshomaru, I could have taken him on my own." She worried as she slapped cuffs over burned wrists. 

Tsubaka snarled, "I'll get you for this!" 

"It's very unlikely."

A stampede of stomping rounded the stairs. Her boss, a bastard, but prepared, entered the apartment with a team of gun toting officers.  _ Thank you mandatory GPS tracker. _ His wide eyes took in the disaster. "Detective Higurashi! Are you injured?"

"I'm fine!"  _ Oh wait a minute... _ She felt the world tip over. The hand clutching her  _ bruised _ ribs came back bloody. "Shit..."

Sesshomaru threw Tsubaka into the officers in time to catch her before she fell. His warm hand curled around her own. She hissed as he pushed, putting even more pressure on her wound. 

Hair fell around her like a curtain. She could barely make out her boss shouting, 'Officer down' over the sound of Sesshomaru's steady breaths. He held her on the floor, propped on one knee and his arm around her back. Fingers petted her temple. 

She wanted to say  _ thank you _ , but it came out, "It fucking hurts."

"Don't think about it." He grinned the sexiest grin, "So, now that you’ve solved the case, I’m looking forward to a date."

"Ow-Don't make me laugh!" The pain didn’t disappear with his light kiss, but it certainly helped distract. She tilted her chin and grabbed a handful of his pretty silver hair. “You can take me out anytime, Princess Pickles.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
